


Distraction

by emorosadiaz



Series: Pepperony Week 2017 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pepperony Week, Pepperony Week 2017, Romance, Spoilers for Spider-Man: Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emorosadiaz/pseuds/emorosadiaz
Summary: He’s never been happier to hold onto her for so many years.(Pepperony Week 2017, Day 1: Touch)





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> WAO OMG IT'S PEPPERONY WEEK AND I,,,, haven't written pepperony in a long time so pls bear with me as I try to get back into the groove of things. 
> 
> BEWARE SPOILERS FOR SPIDER-MAN: HOMECOMING BELOW YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Pepperony Week 2017, Day 1: Touch

* * *

 

A lot of things have happened within the past year. There’d been all kinds of drama on the Avengers front, a team break-up that left Tony feeling confused and a little guilty, because things shouldn’t have turned out the way that they did, he should’ve tried harder to put a stop to it. (But, at the same time, keeping secrets from him about his parents’ deaths _was_ a pretty dick move on Rogers’ part, so fuck that guy.)

Since everything went to hell, though, one good thing happened, and said good thing is currently snuggling up to him in their bed, her head pressed against his back as her arms, wrapped around his midsection, hold him in place. His hands rest over hers, and he can’t help the dumb smile that fills his face as his fingers brush up against the ring on her left hand.

It’s strange, how things turn out. The ring had been a dream stuffed into Happy’s pocket under the policy of no-questions-asked years and years ago, before Tony and Pepper had even considered dating. Something about the way she stuck by his side throughout everything, even if only as an assistant, worrying about his safety after the events of Afghanistan and his early days as Iron Man, just screamed for him to never let her go.

He’s never been happier to hold onto her for so many years.

And now she’s holding onto him, via the ring on her finger and the embrace she’s trapped him in, her soft breathing filling the silence of the room. Even when they separated, they always found their ways back to each other—this time, permanently.

(He makes a mental note to thank the kid, Peter, for passing what he’d thought to be a “test,” or whatever, and indirectly pushing Tony to finally offer the ring to Pepper, even if it had been for a last-minute publicity stunt.)

(Stunt or not, his feelings about their engagement are very, _very_ real, more real than anything else he’s felt in the past year, between the drama of the Avengers and his brief falling out with Pepper, and, for once, he’s confident in the fact that he is loved, not only by close friends but by Pepper, who he’s always believed to want better, to _deserve_ better—)

He carefully maneuvers in Pepper’s arms, turning over so he can face her. He wraps his arms carefully around her, holding her closely to his chest.

She stirs at his movements, blinking up at him sleepily. “Tony?”

“Just repositioning, it’s okay,” he says, rubbing her back. “You can go back to sleep now.”

“You, too,” she mumbles into his chest. “You need to sleep.”

“I’m trying, but you’re pretty distracting, y’know?”

“Ha.” She yawns. “Just close your eyes.”

He complies. “Now what?”

She sighs, but it’s playful, judging by the way her lips curl up against his skin. “Turn your brain off and go to sleep.”

“Pretty challenging for a genius.”

“Just do it. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, honey.”

Her breathing starts to even out again, and, finally, he feels himself following her, his eyes heavy. He rests his chin against the top of her head, relaxing his muscles.

The hardest part, as he’d told Pepper, is turning his brain off.

It always is, because now that she’s here, in his arms, holding him close, how is he supposed to stop thinking about _her?_

**Author's Note:**

> YO LIKE I'm still hella shook by the engagement at the end of homecoming, like.....happy's line of "I've been holding onto [the ring] since 2008" really got to me bc that also sums up the pepperony ship fandom !!!!! a lot of us have been holding onto pepperony since 2008 just as much as happy has so yeah I need to go see this movie again AAAAHHHH


End file.
